No Darkness Without Light
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: Sequel to No Light Without Darkness. Ra's al Ghul has a plan, but he may have gone too far this time. This time, it's Batman's turn to worry about Robin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well… I feel awfully guilty. Poor readers. I took ages, didn't I? I have NO REGRETS! JK. I am actually really sorry. Kind of. I like having people beg me for a sequel. Is this why Rick Riordan loves cliffhangers so much? Thank my little sister, RangerPeach2. She bugged me until I posted.

Robin had finally gotten himself mostly sorted out, and had begun patrolling as Robin with Batman again. What Batman wouldn't know, couldn't know, was that Robin had gone out by himself while Batman was dead. What else could he do? Batman was gone, and villains noticed quickly. That wasn't what Robin was ashamed of. Robin was ashamed because he had used excessive force. A lot. His methods had gotten more and more brutal, landing villains in the hospital instead of prison a lot of the times. As soon as Batman came back, Robin started going back to normal, but…

But it had still happened. He had sworn Alfred to secrecy, and covered his tracks, but villains were still cowering in fear from him, two weeks later. The bad guys were nearly as scared of Robin as they were of Batman, and that was just… wrong.

He had also neglected to tell Batman about how he thanked Ra's al Ghul. _Show no weakness_ , that was a mantra Batman had drilled into Robin's skull. If the denizens of Gotham sensed weakness, they struck mercilessly and without compromise.

However, it was all behind him. It wouldn't happen again. Robin promised himself that he would neither use excessive force, nor thank or apologize to a villain again. It confused Robin, how he had bounced from one extreme to the other, how he had beat up on bad guys fiercely one day, then thanked the very person who had killed his father the next.

But it would not happen again. Robin wouldn't let it happen. Dick wouldn't let it happen.

-How's dat for angst? Oh yeah, YJ THEME SONG!-

Dick was hanging out at the mountain with the rest of the team. Zatanna and Rocket were sparring, Miss Martian and Superboy were 'fixing the bikes,' Artemis was shooting the crap out of some targets, Kaldur was working on his magic, and Wally…

Was getting his butt kicked by Robin in Mario Kart. They had each chosen the other's character, and Wally had chosen Toad for Robin. It was a clear insult to Robin's height, which was an insult that could not be left unavenged. Therefore, Robin had given Wally… Baby Peach. Now they were going at it, much to the concealed amusement of Batman, who was their den mother. Batman had volunteered, which was shocking to most, but to those who knew him, they saw that lately Batman had a nearly compulsive need to check up on Robin. Most of the time he could control it, but sometimes Batman subconsciously took opportunities that would let him stay near Robin.

Robin didn't seem to notice.

"Eat bananas, Boy Blunder!"

"For a speedster, you sure are slow!"

"At least I didn't get lost!"

"Are you sure that I did?"

Kid Flash was about to cross the finish line when Robin's car came out of a secret passageway and beat him at the last second. What Robin wasn't going to tell his best friend was that he had hacked the game and put those little shortcuts in every map. Beating Wally without cheating got boring after awhile.

Abruptly, all the lights turned off, including the TV, and the emergency lights flickered on. Robin had his escrima sticks (I love those things. Robin looks so cool when he uses them.) out in an instant, and Batman had flicked out his batarangs. Kid Flash was in costume, so he pulled on his goggles so he could see heat signatures. Batman spoke. "There is no reasonable explanation for the power to be out. We're being invaded. We'll go find the rest of the team, then attempt to locate and capture the intruder." Both boys nodded in assent, and they started walking. The hanger was closest, so they went to find Miss Martian and Superboy.

However, when they got there, none of them could find the two lovebirds. The threesome warily moved on to the gym, but Kaldur and Artemis were missing. The Dynamic Duo and Kid Flash then moved on to the sparring/briefing room. Perhaps the others had rendezvoused at the sparring room…

On their way down the hallway, ninjas suddenly jumped out of the doors and vents in ambush. The two younger heroes got into fighting stances, but Batman motioned for them to stop. "Robin, look at their uniforms."

Robin looked closer and saw the Arabic symbol on the ninja's uniforms. "You have got to be kidding me. We probably have a 50-50 chance of them just wanting to talk, right?"

Batman nodded. "Yes. We surrender for now, see what they want."

Kid Flash got tired of the cryptic conversation. "And WHO are THEY?!" Robin snickered while Batman gave KF a stern look. "You'll see." The Bats held up their hands in surrender, and Kid Flash had no choice but to go along. The ninjas took Batman and Robin's belts, gloves, and boots. They also took Kid Flash's goggles.

Kid Flash was simply handcuffed hand and foot, with just enough slack so he could walk, but Batman and Robin were practically covered in locks and chains. They had heavy manacles around their ankles and wrists, which were fasted together, and a chain around their necks that was attached to the wrist manacles. A long chain was chained to their elbows, which went around their backs, to fasten to their other elbow.

It looked like overkill, but it really wasn't. The faceless ninjas then started prodding the heroes down the hallway towards the training room, Batman snarling whenever a ninja threatened Robin.

-Yeah, if you haven't read No Light Without Darkness, you're probably completely lost.-

Robin, Batman, and Kid Flash were forced to their knees in the glowing circle that they sparred in. Looking around, Robin realized that the others were tied up in the same way Wally was. Batman scanned the room too, and frowned, displeased by something. He cleared his throat. "Where's Ra's and Talia?"

Black Spider stepped out of the crowd. "You're not meeting the Great One today. Well, actually, one of you is. The rest, we will leave here." Batman snorted.

"If you think you can take me out of this mountain, you're-"

"No, Batman. We didn't come for you." Sportsmaster had emerged out of the crowd. Robin stole a glance at Artemis, and Sportsmaster noticed it. "We're not here for you either, baby girl. We've got express orders from the boss himself to bring him the bird."

Batman's head snapped up and he growled. "You're not taking him anywhere!"

Cheshire smirked and stretched languidly. "Oh, I think we are. The Great One has personally requested his presence."

Robin tilted his head. "Why? Is he going to try to use me as bait again?" (See B:TAS. I think the episode is Daughter of the Demon, or something like that.)

Hook shrugged. "That doesn't matter. We were told to bring Robin to The Great One, and we will. Batman, Ra's al Ghul will send you a message tomorrow, 5 PM sharp. Goodbye." Black Spider hoisted Robin over his shoulder and the four League of Assassin members walked towards the hanger.

Batman lost his cool and started yelling after them. "Don't worry, Robin, I'll find you!" Robin shot Batman a weak smile before he was carried out of the room.

A/N: IT'S HERE! THE STORY YOU'VE BEEN READY TO KILL ME OVER! I HAVE POSTED!

Shoutouts:

RangerPeach2: Thanks for yelling at me, sis!

Kyrianae Narii: Here's the sequel! And I do love my Daddybats fluff…

Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee: Okay, I don't give a crap what you think. If I wanna put an author's note in the middle of MY flipping story, I'm gonna put an author's note in the middle of MY flipping story! Deal with it! Okay, I'm a rising ninth grader. I don't care about my author's credibility. I do this for fun. Not for you. It's not like I put the author's note in all caps and bold print. Also the way you worded your review was rude. Instead of saying, 'First off, NEVER do this' you should say, 'I think that if you didn't do this, this would improve.'

PLEASE OFFER HELPFUL CRITICISM INSTEAD OF INSULTING MY ENTHUSIASM AND WRITING STYLE. I DO LISTEN, BUT I ASK THAT YOU KEEP YOUR CRITICISM RESPECTFUL AND RELEVANT.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I went on a Ranger's Apprentice kick. I'M NOT SORRY! NOT! Yes I am. NO I'M NOT! Great, now I sound like Two Face. Or Blue Beetle. Just read, ok? Btw, I was listening to Confident by Demi Lovato the entire time I was writing this. If Robin comes out a bit sassy, blame the song.

Switching cars once during a kidnapping is reasonable, even smart. Switching cars twice is strange, but you could say the kidnappers are just being cautious. Switching cars five times, then getting on a helicopter, then a plane is overkill.

Then again, the world's greatest detective was after them. During the car rides Robin had been chained to the car itself while Sportsmaster kept a gun to his temple and the others took turns driving. The helicopter ride had been about the same.

The plane was different though. It was clearly meant for transporting prisoners, as the back fourth of the plane was blocked off by iron bars. The rest of the plane was decked out more expensively than Air Force One.

Needless to say, Robin was behind the bars.

Talia al Ghul walked onto the plane a few minutes before it took off, and each assassin stood up and bowed to her. Robin rolled his eyes at the display. "Hey Talia, what's going on?"

Talia sneered at Robin. Odd, she usually just ignored him. "Father wishes to speak with you."

Robin's left eyebrow shot up. "Without Batman?" Talia looked even more mad, then she sat down in a couch and Cheshire handed her a wineglass. The cat themed villain grinned at Talia.

"I find that a little wine helps when dealing with those irritating brats."

Robin snorted. "Is that why you always fight like you're drunk?" Robin later swore he heard Cheshire hiss like a cat before she calmed down.

"Shut up, brat, or we'll gag you."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Oooh, I'm terrified."

-Yep. Definitely sassy.-

Batman was in one of his moods. He was pacing around Mount Justice, looking angry beyond belief. The rest of the JLA was steering very, very clear. Nobody but Robin could pull Batman out of his moods. Alfred could survive Batman's anger, but Robin was really the only one who could calm him down. And Robin's absence was the cause of Batman's mood in the first place.

Batman suddenly whirled around and slammed his hand into the wall, causing a sizeable crater to be created and everyone in the Mountain to wince. Batman forced himself into a state that was something nearing calm. Five more minutes until Ra's al Ghul's message was sent to him… five more minutes until he would leave for Infinity Island if Ra's didn't hand his son over…

A message notification popped up on the monitor screen, and Batman quickly clicked accept. Ra's al Ghul's face appeared on the screen. Before Ra's could get a word in, Batman was speaking. "Where's Robin?"

Ra's al Ghul regarded Batman levelly. "Don't worry, Detective, your son is safe." Batman noticed that Ra's had said your son instead of your ward. That was odd. Bruce had been getting together adoption papers for Dick, but nobody knew yet but Dick, Alfred, their lawyer, and Bruce himself. Not even Clark knew. Bruce mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to get sidetracked.

"You didn't answer my question. Where is Robin?"

The Demon's Head regarded Batman cooly. "He's at a secret location. Go to Giza, Egypt, and my operatives will escort you to discuss terms with me." Batman attempted to try to get more information out of Ra's, but the Demon's Head ignored him and ended the video stream. Within seconds there was another crater in the wall, and Batman strode off to get his bloody hand examined.

-Sassy Robin coming up! Duck and cover!-

Robin was mad. He had actually been very good on the plane trip, by his standards, at least. The assassins didn't seem to appreciate the fact that Dick could have sung an annoying song over and over again, but didn't.

No, instead they had gagged him after another ten minutes and now Dick was sitting in the barred area of the plane with tied hands and a gag in his mouth. It was not Robin's fault that Hook didn't have a sense of humor. Now nine elite assassins were escorting him to his room. So yes, Robin was mad.

And Ra's al Ghul didn't even have the decency to show up and explain what the heck his plan was.

When they came to his room, Dick was surprised that it wasn't some dank cell. It had unmistakeable Middle Eastern style, but that was typical of the al Ghuls, and it didn't tell Robin anything. There was a small but lavish bed, a desk with a few books, and a chest of drawers. A long, thin, but strong chain was nailed into the very center of the floor with a small handcuff attached to it. A handcuff that was just Robin's size. It made Dick's blood run cold to think that Ra's al Ghul had had this room made specifically for him.

Eight of the assassins held him down while the last one attached the handcuff to Robin's right wrist. The key to the handcuff was ornately carved, with a small blue sapphire just the color of Dick's eyes inlaid in the handle. Again, chills went up Robin's spine as he saw how prepared Ra's al Ghul was. The color of the gemstone wasn't a coincidence.

The assassin who had locked Robin up straightened back to his full height and gave the key to another assassin, presumably of lower rank. As he passed off the key, the lead assassin said, "Give this to the Great One." Dick recognized the language as Arabic, but that still didn't mean much.

The ninjas filed out of the room, leaving Robin alone.

A/N: So… Yes, I am aware this is very late. I've been insanely busy. I'm a freshman! Woo! And I'm running for Secretary on the Student Council! Wish me luck! Shoutouts!

Guest: I swear you just hit the nail on the head. It honestly shocks me how well you interpret my personality, just by reading my stories. Yeah, hate and peer pressure just kinda slide off me. Dunno why. I just don't care if people like me, so hate doesn't affect me. I'm pretty sure your review is one of my favorites ever!

ItzAGoodThing: Yeah, I don't care if you don't like me sticking a comment in there. Don't like, don't read. Just skip over my notes if you don't like them. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed about the story, not my author's notes, thank you very much.

Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee: I can take flames… About my story. You're talking about my love of interacting with my readers, and inserting occasional funny comments. And please, I'm pretty sure I'm the most flame-resistant person ever. I don't care if you whine about me. Don't like, don't read. If you keep saying things like: 'If you can't take it, writing's not for you,' I will block you. Do you think about the impact those words may have on someone else? They could potentially stop someone from doing something that they love and enjoy, just because you're spiteful. You don't like what I write, go cry to mommy and grow some respect, because I don't care what you think. Sorry, but you said some things that really ticked me off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All you Ranger's Apprentice lovers who also read my YJ stories… Prepare to fangirl. A fair warning: this chapter has a major cliffhanger. Inspired by one of the greats, the amazing John Flanagan. Anyone who can tell me which RA book the scene at the end of this chapter comes from gets one of Alfred's cookies. Because Halt and Will are the medieval Dynamic Duo. And I can't resist. Yes, I am quite aware that I'm still in the YJ fandom. I just… Stole a few gorgeously angsty lines from RA. Leave me alone, and read!

Batman got there. Of course he did. He always did. But Robin wasn't there. It was just Batman, Ra's al Ghul, and Talia al Ghul standing there, in the desert. Batman spoke first. "Where is Robin?"

"Oh, safe. For now." Ra's had the audacity to smile. Talia stayed silent, standing slightly behind and to the left of her father. The scowl on her beautiful face showed how much she disapproved of Ra's plans. Batman's focus snapped back to the Demon's Head's face when Ra's kept talking. "You could be reunited with him in minutes, Detective. All you must do is join me."

Batman let a tiny smirk ghost over his face. "So Robin's here? That's all I needed to know." With that, the Dark Knight was gone. Initiating a fight would only slow him down, and with two highly skilled opponents, one was bound to send off orders anyway.

After Batman disappeared into thin air, Ra's al Ghul sighed. "I am sorry, daughter, but you know that the Detective has given me no choice. His unwilling service would be detrimental at this point. Come, we must leave with the boy." Talia nodded curtly and silently followed her father. Bruce was her Beloved, but her loyalty to her father would surpass her love for him. Always.

-Run, Batman! Save Robin! The evil ninjas are going to steal him!-

Batman bowled over Shadows by the dozens, becoming a veritable force of nature as his protective instincts took over. He _would_ find Robin. The Demon would _pay_ for taking his son. He would make sure of it.

Assassins trained to be silent under any conditions screamed like little girls when the shadow of The Bat enveloped them. Batman took out more and more soldiers, running down corridors, fruitlessly searching… Searching. It was a massive compound, impossible for Batman to thoroughly search.

Too bad Batman had willpower to match the Green Lanterns.

-And… Cut to Robin's POV!-

Robin had changed into simple black tunic and pants after an hour or two. With his mask, of course. He lay on the bed, the shackle still attached, and schemed. And planned. At this point, there was a contingency for his backup plans, and a backup plan for every contingency.

Well, except this one.

Robin had been understandably surprised when Ra's, Talia, Hook, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Black Spider, _and_ ten assassins ran inside. They had quickly slapped handcuffs on his wrists, cut the chain attaching him to the floor, (apparently they were in too much of a hurry to unlock it.) and now he was being dragged into an express elevator.

Robin smirked at the bad guys surrounding him. "Batman came, didn't he?"

"Yes." Ra's hadn't even looked at him.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you." Robin felt the building shake. Whoa, that was a _lot_ of C-4. Bruce was _really_ mad. "How mad is he, exactly?"

"The Detective is quite angry." Ra's was obviously trying to keep his cool, but he looked worried. Good.

Another explosion rocked the complex. "You don't say?"

"Quiet." Talia had apparently had enough. Ra's hadn't.

"Stop, daughter. Robin is to be accorded the same respect as his mentor." That was new. Talia flushed deep red from anger, then calmed down.

"Yes, father." The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The doors opened with a _ping_ and Robin was pulled out. Ubu was waiting with a chopper already running on the roof. Robin immediately dug his heels in, and refused to move. Unfortunately, he was simply slung over Sportsmaster's shoulder and deposited in the helicopter.

Robin's arms were dragged above his head, and locked into the electromagnetic cuffs built in. There was no lock to pick. Talia sat in the front, and Ra's in the back, beside Robin. Ra's barked orders at his followers. "Delay the Batman, then meet us in the Himalayan base! Understood?"

All of the Shadows nodded their agreement, and the chopper lifted off just as Batman came flying up the stairs. Batman plowed through all fourteen adversaries efficiently, but by the time he was free, the chopper was out of reach, even by grappling hook. Batman let out an almost inhuman growl. "I'll find you, Robin! I promise!"

Robin yelled back, suppressing tears. "Batman!"

"I'll find you, Robin!"

"Batman!" But Robin's final cry was drowned out by the noise of the helicopter blades as mentor and protege, father and son stared at each other over the distance between them.

A/N: If you've read RA, you understand. Yup, Robin just pulled a Deja Thoris. John Carter of Mars reference, for those who are nerds and read classics like me. Hold up. J'onn is a green Martian. M'gann is a white Martian… Whoa. And there's a civil war on Mars… Where's the red, black, and yellow Martians?! Okay, I'll stop. JC of Mars fans will get that. WOW, TONS OF REVIEWS!

KaliAnn: I'm pretty sure I'm the only person running for freshman secretary… lol. Thanks! I do try to hit the details. My chapters are pretty much based off of what I would be thinking in that scenario… and I'm pretty sarcastic… It's probably why Robin's so sassy. I tend to take in little details and make fun of them. Thanks for the review!

MAPLEKISS: Thank you! Yeah, I don't listen to haters. At all. Imagine what the world would be like if we all listened to our haters. No one would be satisfied, and there would be no slightly insane author's notes from CloakedWing! Inconceivable! Unacceptable! Retributionable! Yeah, I just quoted Joker! I try to make the author's notes funny… I suppose they're kinda wacky, but I'm wacky, so… that explains a lot. I hath updateth! So… I totally just put Robin in direct danger. 'Cause Batman's not on Ra's list anymore. Whee!

Hodges2: Whoa. You. Reviewed. Twice! Thanks, I try to be funny, and it's awesome to know that people appreciate it. I feel like if I make someone smile, the entire story is a success. And here is the long-awaited and super-short (wince) chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, this is now longer than the Rescue stories! (Individually, of course) MASSIVE ANNOUNCEMENT! I done goofed. Again. But it was a long time ago. I just realized that there was a chapter missing from It's Personal. An author's note is in there and Chapter 2 is missing. Soooo… Imma fix it! All of you It's Personal readers, please go and check it out! Pretty short chapter… but it explains A LOT. I'm so stupid sometimes. I'll try to make this chapter longer to make it up to you.

Robin was in a duplicate of the room he was in before. The only difference was that there was a balcony, but it was encased in a half-circle of bulletproof glass.

There was another set of silky black pants and a shirt waiting on the bed. Robin looked down at his own slightly ripped and charred clothes and quickly changed.

Robin walked onto the balcony, but was stopped a foot from the railing by a tug on his wrist. It was the chain. Robin sighed and went back inside.

When he returned to the room, Robin found a red cape on the bed. It wasn't Kevlar, but it was made from expensive-looking silk. Robin put it on, not wanting to make Ra's and Talia mad yet.

Robin settled down on the bed to wait. A few minutes later, the door opened and Ra's al Ghul strode in, two guards flanking him. Robin eyed Ra's warily. Robin said, "Why am I here?"

Ra's al Ghul studied Robin for a moment, approval growing with each second. "You are here to be my heir, Robin."

Robin's eyes widened comically. "But… You want Batman as your heir!"

Ra's was shaking his head before Robin finished talking. "I was. But now I see that the Detective is too singleminded, too obsessed with Justice and his mission. But you… You foil my plans on a regular basis as well. You are merely thirteen, yet you are good enough to keep up with Batman. You are destined to take command of the Justice League's covert team, and one day the Justice League itself. Who better to be my heir than the Batman's own son?"

"I'm not his son." Yet, a little voice sang happily in his mind. Bruce had been filing the adoption papers, and he would soon be Bruce's real son. But Ra's al Ghul didn't need to know that.

Ra's smiled. So Robin was going to try to fool him. "Well, you will be soon." It was amusing to watch Robin try to figure out how much he knew. "Come. I want you to meet some of my… Associates."

Robin was not going to meet anyone presumably evil without a fight. No way. He backed away from the immortal crime lord and slid into a graceful fighting stance. Ra's al Ghul simply shook his head. "This will be much easier if you surrender."

Robin backed up even further. "I'll never be your heir. I'll never stop fighting you."

Ra's smile looked more like that of a snake when it's cornered it's prey. "Oh, Robin. You have no choice. You see, normally a mind as strong as yours or Batman's is able to resist the madness of the pits. However, one of my… Acquaintances, Kobra, knows how to enhance the pits so they will corrupt your mind. You will go into the pit as the Boy Wonder, and come out as my perfect heir."

-Yes, I just implied that Jason has a weak mind. I didn't know exactly how mad people went when they used the pits in NLWD, so this is the explanation I came up with for Bruce being sane.-

Ra's had called for Ubu to bring Robin into his study. Robin had put up a pretty good fight, but the chain on his wrist tripped Robin up.

Still, Ubu was going to have some beautiful bruises the next morning.

Ra's al Ghul had decided to receive his associates, whoever that was, in a lavish office. In Robin's opinion, the office was a lot less lavish looking when there was a kid tied to a chair in the room.

Robin's wrists had been chained to the armrests of the dark wooden chair. Ra's al Ghul took a seat in a large armchair behind a mahogany desk.

No sooner had Ra's sat down than the door opened and three people walked in. Robin immediately knew he was in trouble. Savage, Luthor, and Kobra looked angry and were glaring at the Demon's Head.

Immortals, millionaires, and cultists, oh my.

DemonDance: I'm so sorry for taking so long! I'll try to update faster!

KaliAnn: Umm… Thanks? I'm not really following a plot line… I'm just writing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I totally did not give you a tiny chapter and then leave you on a cliffhanger last time, then took ages to update because HOMECOMING and then kept leaving you on a cliffhanger while we switched to Batsy's POV. And then left you on another cliffhanger. Did not. Wait, I did? So what they say is true. I am an awful person. Screw it, I'm having too much fun! I have worn a tutu twice this week. Because Homecoming! I love high school!

Batman was in the Batcave, scanning through reports of Ra's al Ghul's known hideouts. Ra's had said that they were going to the Himalayan base… the problem was that there were three known Himalayan bases, and probably a few more unknown ones. On top of that, two of the three known bases were equipped to hold prisoners of Robin's importance, and if those fell through, Batman had to search the Himalayas for other bases, which could take months.

Bruce stood up and headed for the Batwing. If it took months to find his little bird, so be it. Ra's al Ghul would rue the day he took Robin.

-Oh, dear. Sorry, Bats. Let's go see what's happening on Robin's end!-

Robin narrowed his eyes in a perfect batglare as Luthor, Kobra, and Savage saw him. Before they could demand anything, Ra's al Ghul stood up and motioned to the chairs, smiling charmingly. "Please, gentlemen, sit down. I have a proposition for you." The three supervillains reluctantly took their seats.

"What is going on, Ra's? Why is the Boy Wonder here?" Savage asked. Well, demanded. Ra's kept smiling, though inwardly he gritted his teeth. Savage may have been in charge of the Light, but that did not mean he could order the Demon's Head around like a common lackey.

Ra's al Ghul explained, "Robin is here because, well, I have grown tired of waiting for Batman to realize that he is destined to be my heir. I plan to have you, Kobra, assist me in modifying a Lazarus pit in order to corrupt Robin so he is the perfect heir. After Robin has been turned to our side, the Detective will surely follow. If he does not, he shall die."

Savage looked thoughtful, Kobra looked indifferent, and Luthor looked… oddly relieved. The billionaire clasped his hands together. "I see you've finally given up on your obsession with the Batman."

Robin had been watching the proceedings with growing horror, realizing the implications of what could happen. If he was turned evil, all the League's secrets would be revealed. Every single one. Batman had never kept Justice League secrets from his young partner, and Batman knew everything about the League, which meant that Robin knew everything about everyone in the JLA. That information could not be allowed to fall into enemy hands. Robin vowed that he would not betray the League, no matter what happened.

Robin suddenly realized exactly what Luthor had said, and he laughed. "Pot, meet kettle."

Luthor, who was sitting closest to Robin, whipped around and slapped Robin across the face, leaving a red mark. Ra's al Ghul stood up, furious. "Luthor, do _not_ lay another finger on my heir or you will regret it."

The Boy Wonder pulled against his bonds in anger. "I am NOT your heir! I'll never betray Batman, no matter what you do to me!"

Ra's al Ghul was about to reply when an assassin ran into the room, bowing hastily, then addressing the Demon's Head. "Master, the Batman has destroyed both the Kangchenjunga base and the Makalu base!" Ra's al Ghul gazed thoughtfully at Robin.

"So, your father is still searching for you. It doesn't matter. The ceremony will be complete before he finds us. Gentlemen?" Ra's al Ghul turned to Savage, Kobra, and Luthor. "Will you assist me, Kobra?"

The self-proclaimed god considered Robin, then nodded. "Yes. The boy impressed me at Santa Prisca. He will be formidable when he steps into the Light."

-Well… it's a race against time now. I have the same amount of information as you do, dear readers. All I know is that next chapter will be the last. Maybe.-

Batman blew the doors off the Shadow base situated at the top of the western peak of Ama Dablam, a mountain in Nepal. He caught the first assassin he saw by the throat and slammed the woman against the wall. "Where. Is. Robin?!"

The female assassin smiled, her eyes glinting deviously. "You'll see him soon." Batman felt a prick at the back of his neck, where his armor had separated a tiny bit, and he passed out.

-Dang, Batsy… don't be blinded by your anger! He really didn't need to be captured… or did he?-

They were in a massive cavern, dominated by a deep Lazarus pit. The pit gave off ominous green flashes as Kobra's acolytes dropped different ingredients inside and took measurements. Robin observed everything from his place kneeling beside Ra's al Ghul, Ubu's hands resting firmly on his shoulders to keep him in place. Luthor and Savage were sulking in the background, irritated not to be in charge.

Three soldiers dressed in all black ran in, two of them dragging a figure clothed in black kevlar while the third ran in front. Robin began struggling and trying to wrench free of Ubu's grip while Ra's smiled condescendingly and ordered his men to chain Batman to the wall.

Robin suppressed tears as Batman was locked securely in place. He had been relying on Batman to save him. How would he escape now?

A/N: Yep. Another cliffhanger. Alright, I need some help. I have a few partially written stories, and I want to know which one I will post next. Review to cast your vote! Your options are:

A Batman Medieval Royalty AU

A Genderbent RobinXAqualad story

A future!fic story where Damian is Dick's son

Or an AU where Robin is a former Talon

NOTE: The votes will influence which story I post next, but I will ultimately decide. For instance, if the overwhelming majority wants the Talon AU but I decide I'm really not feeling that story, I could choose the Genderbend story that came in second place. (JUST AN EXAMPLE) PLEASE VOTE! Anyway, shoutouts!

ZeroInfinity24: Thank you! I love your name, I used to go by the name QueenInfinity3721. Obviously that was awhile ago, but… memories!

Guest: I was going to gag Robin again, but I forgot. Darn. Oh, well. I have an obsession with having Robin/Dick kidnapped, so read literally any of my other stories and he'll be at least tied up at some point. I'm so close to finishing… this is the longest story I have on here, and once I finish it'll be the longest series, even beating out the Rescue series.

Originalguest: I'm glad you liked it!

Thisismytalent: YES! I totally understand. I'm like: this person literally updated three minutes ago, but imma reread their story five times and review every chapter to encourage them to write more! I IS HUNGRY READER TOO! Oh, and here's a slice of chapter pie!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You people must really hate them cliffhangers. Don't worry, this is the final chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with me! If you liked this story, you should read Leverage and it's sequels by AGL03. It inspired this story.

Batman's eyes flickered open and glanced around, eventually coming to rest on his son, who was being held in place by Ubu while Ra's al Ghul and… Was that Kobra? And Kobra ordered people to throw vials of glowing liquid into a Lazarus pit.

Ra's al Ghul noticed Batman and smiled evilly. "Hello, Detective." The immortal crime lord noted how Batman's eyes remained on Robin when he replied.

"Ra's al Ghul. Let Robin go. It's me you want."

The Demon's head smirked and laid his hand possessively on Robin's head, making Batman snarl angrily and Robin try to shake him off. "On the contrary, Batman, I do not want you as my heir anymore. Your son, however, has impressed me. Young Robin will enter the waters of the Lazarus pit as your Boy Wonder, and exit as my heir."

Batman threw himself against his restraints, straining in his attempts to reach Robin. "No!"

Ra's al Ghul smirked. "Yes."

Robin growled and thrust his elbow up, hitting Ubu's stomach and driving him backwards. The Boy Wonder leapt to his feet and dashed towards Batman, only to be halted by a rope thrown around his feet by Cheshire, sending the boy crashing to the ground.

Robin desperately tried to untie the rope around his ankles, but he was seized by assassins who chained his hands behind his back and dragged him back to Ra's al Ghul. The immortal assassin gripped Robin tightly by the shoulder and dragged him to a pulley system.

Robin's arms were bound over his head and he was lifted up over the pit, struggling valiantly. Batman kept pulling and felt the chains crack. Robin was slowly lowered towards the pit, tears falling down his face continuously. Then he stopped and hung there, slowly being lowered. Robin stopped struggling. Nothing was going to save him now. There was nothing he could do. He was tied up and chained thoroughly, and even if Robin got himself free he would simply fall into the pit anyway. And Batman was chained to the wall.

From Batman's point of view, Robin thrashed around, desperately trying to free himself, then… just stopped and hung limply. Batman saw what Robin had realized. There was no getting out of this one. Batman himself was about to give up, when one of the chains snapped. He froze for an instant, then began throwing himself against the chains manically, while Ra's al Ghul yelled for reinforcements. However, it was too late. With another crack, the second chain broke, and Batman barreled across the room, knocking over guards like bowling pins and focusing single mindedly on his goal.

Robin's toe touched the waters of the Lazarus pit, and the Boy Wonder pulled his foot back up as high as he could with a cry of pain. The water felt boiling hot, yet it left no burns and as soon as the foot was pulled out of the waters it grew unnaturally cold, then returned to normal.

Dick Grayson closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that he knew taking a dip in the Lazarus pit would entail, when suddenly something slammed into the length of chain above him and pushed Robin sideways, until his feet were on land on the opposite side of the pit. The chain was cut free and Robin fell to the ground, hands and ankles still bound in manacles.

The Batman's cape draped over Robin, and he knew he was safe. Batman had miraculously managed to break the chains holding him, and had rescued Robin.

Silently communicating through their eyes what to do, the Dynamic Duo went to work. Robin tried furiously to get the chains off him, while Batman protected them.

For a moment, Robin thought they were winning. Batman looked like an angry avenging god, standing over his son and beating mercilessly on the assassins who had captured him. After a few minutes though, weariness began to pull on the Dark Knight as the horde of minions came at him. Batman had been searching for Robin for days, never stopping to take a break, so he was considerably weakened.

And Robin was sorely disadvantaged by the fact that he could barely move thanks to the chains.

Batman was beginning to be overwhelmed when the sides of the mountain literally were punched through like paper. Heroes came bursting into the secret lair, breaking through the walls of the cavern with telepathy, heat vision, sheer strength, explosives, and various assorted superpowers.

The villains never had a chance.

When Superman offered to help Robin, Batman simply glared at him and growled to "move, you idiotic farmboy, or risk kryptonite poisoning." No one else tried to slow Batman down as he stormed to where he had seen the assassins take the Batjet.

Robin thought it was quite comical, as he passed out from sheer exhaustion in Batman's arms while his mentor carried him to the Batjet, how only the Dark Knight blew off Superman like it was nothing.

A/N: Lame, I know. I kinda just wanted to finish. THE POLL IS DOWN TO TWO CHOICES:

Talon AU

Or

Genderbent AU

Tell me what you want! I'm really torn. The Talon AU's 100% AU (no copying episodes) same with the Genderbend. Wow, I got lots of reviews! You people know how to make a girl feel special! ;-) oh, and my lovely guest reviewers, could you leave a name? Bc it's hard to give shoutouts to anonymous people.

Guest: Why thank you! I personally love Sladey, but Ra's al Ghul is pretty awesome. And if Dick were evil, the world would end.

Fly1ng Grayson: Thanks for your vote! Sorry I took so long to update.

Guest (2): Thanks for voting! And I have a special idea to make the Talon AU different… BWAHAHA!

Guest (3): Thanks for your vote! It really helps me decide what to do.

KaliAnn: Thanks! This story is now over… Stick around for the next one! Ooh, you reviewed TWICE! And I debated making Robin evil, just for you, but that would have required more writing and I kinda wanna wrap this up.

Guest (4): Thanks so much! Your input really does help!

Guest (5): D'aww, thanks! I don't think I'm that good yet, and it is good advice! The votes are more of a guideline for me, but if I really wanna do one, but the other has way more votes, I'm doing my favorite bc it has a better chance of being finished.


End file.
